


Even Charmers Fall

by Crowned_Ladybug



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti knows, Dark actually really loves Anti, Fluff, M/M, Signe is the kind of friend everyone needs, Tumblr Prompt, domestic bantering and softness, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: Written for the prompt "I needed to hear your voice."Or, Anti gets an unexpected call from Dark.





	Even Charmers Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I never really see Dark being written as the one in need of comfort and Hell yes I am here to fix that.

Anti is trying his best to be sneaky about stealing the last of the cookies when his plan gets ruined by Lindsey Sterling herself. Well, not really, but Anti’s ringtone is Lindsey Sterling’s music and it’s hard to complete a stealth mission to fulfil his sugary needs with violin dubstep blaring in the background. And yes, of course he has a phone, excuse you. He just doesn’t use it much, not unless he’s staying in the human world for an extended period of time and he thinks he might need it. Like right now.

“Anti,” the scolding voice comes from the entrance of the kitchen, and Anti turns around to find Signe laughing at him. Damn it.

Anti quickly picks up his phone to check the caller ID while he puts the plate of cookies on the counter. It’s Dark. Anti’s heart jumps to his throat but he keeps his cool exterior hopefully well enough. Dark doesn’t usually call him, he either appears personally or texts.

Anti looks back at Signe. “Okay, here’s my offer. You don’t eat all of them while I’m on the phone and then neither of us tell Seán. More cookies left for the both of us.”

“Well,” Signe grins, stepping around Anti to get to the cookies. She wasn’t even planning on having any but damn if she isn’t going to take her chance to mess with Anti. “I could just eat them all and tell Seán afterwards, that would be much better in my book.”

Anti almost jumps to play her game. Of course he does. Signe is a respectable opponent when it comes to teasing and Anti will be damned if he doesn’t enjoy having a friend like her. But his phone is still ringing and it must be urgent, and in a moment’s notice he makes his decision.

“We’ll discuss this later,” he says, already accepting the call and pressing the phone to his ear. As he exits the kitchen he gives Signe a warning look, a playful threat about what could happen if she dared eat all the cookies. “Hey, what’s up?” he asks, talking into his phone now, trying to sound casual and not anxious.

“Hey,” Dark sounds as serious and reserved as ever, but Anti can hear something else in his voice. It’s the faintest shakiness of uncertainty and emotions waiting to break loose, something very rare for Dark. It’s only thanks to their close bond that Anti can still hear it from just a single word.

“You okay?” he sits on the couch slowly, his focus entirely on the conversation. He rests his elbows on his knees as he leans forward, staring into nothing.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he sounds everything but fine to Anti.

Anti’s mind kicks into overdrive. He hasn’t seen Dark for a couple days now. Coincidentally they’re both very busy in the human world, helping Seán and Mark respectively with preparing for their tours. For Anti it’s helping edit to relieve the workload on Robin, and planning skits and writing scripts in advance for Halloween. For Dark, well, Anti isn’t actually that sure. He only knows he’s got a lot of work to do and his help is much needed over there. But now Anti is scared by his unusual behaviour, and his mind supplies him with plenty of things that could have gone wrong or hurt him.

“Everything is fine,” Dark repeats, sounding a lot more sure of himself.

“Oh, alright then,” Anti doesn’t believe him, and he knows Dark knows. “What do I owe my luck to, then? I mean, you usually just text me or appear in your full 3D glory and scare the shit out of me, so why call now?”

Dark doesn’t answer for a while but Anti doesn’t mention it. He lets him take his time. His fingers twitch and he fidgets – it’s strange hearing Dark’s voice but not being able to touch him. Dark is not the talkative kind, especially not when it comes to what might be bothering him. Anti knows he just needs to let him go at his own pace, reassure him along the way that he’s still listening and understanding. Usually these talks happen when they’re lying or sitting together, and then Anti can brush his fingers through Dark’s hair as he thinks of what to say, busy himself by tracing lines into his skin. He can’t do that now.

“What time is it over there?” Anti asks quietly when it clicks to him that they’re on different ends of the world now.

Dark sighs. “Almost three in the morning.”

“Why are you up then?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Understandable,” Anti hums. Sleepy Dark is definitely something – a precious, rare thing even to him, but it also worries him right now. “Should I go over?” he offers. He can just jump through dimensions and be there in no time, and so could Dark. “I’m sure Seán wouldn’t mind if I was gone for a bit.”

“No, don’t,” Dark stops him. “Mark is being really serious about this. Everyone is. We agreed that because they can’t just travel between dimensions, I will show sympathy and stay here as well. Which also means I can’t just...magically have you here for one night either.”

“I see,” Anti nods though Dark obviously can’t see. It sounds fair, the agreement he made with Mark and his friends. He knows Dark really wants to be of help over there, show that he can be a valuable part of the team for more than just short skits. “Why’d you call, then?”

The answer comes quicker than Anti expects. “I needed to hear your voice.”

Anti doesn’t know how to respond to that. He closes his eyes, smiles, hums softly. Gosh, he really wishes he could be with Dark right now.

“I miss you,” Dark’s voice comes as a quiet whisper and Anti almost doesn’t hear it. “I know it’s only been two days, but...” he stops and Anti can almost see the confused, thoughtful expression on his face. He always gets like that when he has feelings he isn’t sure how to deal with. Anti thinks it’s adorable. “Can you talk? Please?”

“About what?” Anti asks back, voice gentle. Soft, affectionate Dark will always be one of his favourite things in the world. If only he weren’t so far away.

“Just...anything.”

“Okay,” he whispers, smiling, and he starts.

He’s a chatterbox in a tough disguise, and he loves talking when there’s someone to listen. His thoughts are usually too loud to keep around in his head for too long. And so he talks, about anything. He tells Dark about how the Halloween project is coming along, about the videos he’s been helping Seán with, he tells him about the last skype call he’s had with Robin, about how he’s going to the mall with Seán and Signe this afternoon and about the yet-to-be-settled case of the cookies earlier today. Dark listens, he hums in some places or mumbles things Anti can barely understand, and his responses gradually get slower and slower. They’ve been talking for almost an hour when Anti starts doubting he’s even still awake.

“Hey,” he says, a fond laugh behind his words. “You still there?”

Dark hums, just enough to be a confirmation.

“You should try to sleep again,” Anti waits for a second, and he isn’t exactly sure if Dark’s silence is a protest or a sign that he’s already asleep. “Go to sleep, love.”

“Alright,” Dark breathes, and he sounds so sleepy Anti’s heart aches. He wants to be there with him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he waits until Dark hangs up, and a little longer, just sitting there thinking to himself. He never knew missing someone could ache so much.

He makes his way back to the kitchen after he has the heart to push himself up from the couch, and he takes care to put his phone on vibrate this time. He finds the plate of cookies untouched and grows suspicious.

Signe is upstairs in the bedroom, drawing, and Anti waits for a moment before he knocks on the doorframe to get her attention.

“Oh, hey!” she grins as she turns to look at him.

“Did you poison the cookies?”

Signe snorts a laugh. “No, I didn’t. But they were pretty stale.”

“Oh, alright,” he makes his way over to the bed where Signe is doodling, and after he gives it a little thought, he drops onto the mattress sprawled out. He’s being obnoxious on purpose and Signe laughs at him fondly.

“Everything okay?” she asks and Anti shrugs. “Something between you and Dark?”

Anti laughs lightly as he props himself up on his elbows. Signe either has the perfect mum instincts or she just heard them talking on the phone. Anti guesses the instincts. “We’re all good. He just called me because he couldn’t sleep,” he leans his chin on one of his hands, looking at Signe. “He misses me. I miss him, too.”

Signe chuckles. “You guys aren’t really good at this whole long distance thing, are you?” she teases.

“Shut up, we’re new to it,” Anti laughs again. He always enjoys these back-and-forth’s with Signe.

“Practice makes perfect!”

“No, thanks,” he grimaces. “I’d rather not do this long enough to call it practice.”

“You are...very right to want that,” she nods, then shoves his shoulder a little. “Y’know what? About the cookies. We can go to the mall tomorrow. How ‘bout we bake something today? After lunch, of course.”

Anti’s eyes light up at the idea and he grins.

“I take that’s a yes, then?”


End file.
